1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication control apparatus and a communication control system that select the optimum terminal for a user carrying an authentication device when there are a plurality of terminals that have completed authentication of the authentication device via wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a ubiquitous network, it is expected that anyone can exchange information anytime and anywhere. When there are a plurality of available terminals in a location where a user is at, the user has to select one of these terminals. A known system requires a user to select a terminal to use, and to input a user ID and a password with a keyboard so as to login the system. However, this login operation imposes stress on the user, which is far from the ideal ubiquitous network. Desirably, in the ubiquitous network, the user is provided with an optimum terminal, which is selected by the network seamlessly, in a secure manner.
Particularly, in a system employing wireless UIMs (User Identity Modules) for personal authentication, it is desired that an optimum terminal located near a user is automatically made available. In such a case, the user does not have to perform a login operation (e.g., input of a user ID and a password with a keyboard). Such a system generally has a plurality of available terminals in an area where the authentication can be performed using the wireless UIMs. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-130287 has suggested a technique enabling selection of a terminal capable of performing the suitable communication among a plurality of terminals.